


Spirit's Son

by quasarkisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasarkisses/pseuds/quasarkisses
Summary: A decade after 90% of the human race was smothered beneath blanket of snow miles deep, a group of outsiders stumbles upon a colony of survivors. What they have to share is as impossible as the story they tell: resources, and hope.





	Spirit's Son

_And I returned to my beautiful city_

_Black skies change into blue_

_And though my love is so wise and so pretty_

_Some nights I'll still dream of you_

The beat fit the picture in his head just right. Echoes of the last weeks' dreams bounced like light through mist around his thoughts. Theo added orange to his palette, for warmth. His left headphone had spent the past hour inching its way out of his ear and attempting to shove it back in with his shoulder sent it tumbling the rest of the way to the floor.

“Did you die up there or what?”

Apparently, that was a good thing. The light was nearly gone and he hadn’t even noticed. He used his elbow to pause the music and scrambled to find a clean rag to wipe his hands with. "Sorry, I'm covered in paint. Are you okay? What time is it?"

"Am I _okay?_ I've been yelling at you long enough for the fucking birds to notice, Theo! We have five minutes to get back to Lookout and your damn paint is still wet?"

The cleanest survivor was a plaid scrap he'd discarded at the start, dried blue and tacky across the back. He scrubbed his hands with a splash from water thermos and stripped off his old stained button up, filling it with half-rinsed brushes and everything else that needed washing. Once safe, 


End file.
